Une promesse mortelle
by Sophia Hopes
Summary: "Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues une nouvelle fois et je sursaute quand je comprends qu'elles viennent aussi de Bellatrix. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et pour la première fois la douleur a remplacé la folie, juste un instant."


**Résumé**** :** Cette fic est un réponse à un défis sur un forum HP : _"L'amour frappe sans prévenir, sans distinction, sans préavis. Il n'y a pas de couples inédits, il n'y a que des êtres qui s'attirent mais que tout repousse. En voici un... !"._Pour y répondre j'ai choisi un couple invraisemblable qui n'est autre que Remus Lupin et Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'ai pas pris le plus facile, mais ce choix m'a fais gagner le défis.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Le choix du couple a été difficile. J'avoue avoir demandé de l'aide à ma meilleure amie, en lui demandant de choisir deux personnages adultes du monde HP. Au début elle m'a proposé Bellatrix et Sirius, mais finalement notre choix s'est porté sur Remus et Bellatrix. Je pense que cet OS mériterait d'être transformé en fic longue pour plus de compréhension et pour que cette histoire d'amour sois plus convaincante. Un projet en cours de réflexion.

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris. Je me dois aussi de citer ma meilleure amie, Marine, qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de mes idées, de mes fics, qui les lit et m'en donne son avis. Merci à vous deux et à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi de près ou de loin dans ce projet.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Une promesse mortelle**

**•**

**oOo**

**Nuit du premier mai au deuxième mai 1998**

**oOo**

**•**

La femme virevolte sur elle-même en riant et chantant, tout en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts deux baguettes. Celle de ma femme et la sienne. Sa voix est enfantine, mais des intonations cruelles brisent sa monotonie innocente.

Sa robe voltige et tournoie avec elle, laissant apparaître parfois ses jambes graciles et élégantes. La violence du combat qui nous entoure me parvient en décalage car nous sommes isolés, loin du sang et de l'horreur. Comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? Par ma lâcheté, ma putain de lâcheté qui m'a empêché de la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais quand je l'ai regardée j'en ai été incapable, j'ai baissé mon arme lorsque mon regard a sondé son visage neutre et perdu.

Sa voix me parvient une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle reprend son refrain qui m'est directement destiné :

- Chante, chante, chante ! Hurle sous sa douceur éclatante ! Petit chien tu es là ! À ton odeur les doutes s'éclaircissent et la lune te révèle...

- Bella ne fais pas ça... Je t'en prie !

Elle se tait à mon ton suppliant et arrête sa danse pour se tourner vers moi.

Je fixe cette femme avec des larmes qui inondent mes joues tandis que Dolohov me tient fermement le bras, dans un étau implacable. Et elle se met à rire, de ce rire cruel que je pensais avoir oublié. Elle lève son bras et Tonks se met à hurler à ses pieds. Mon regard glisse sur le champ de bataille mais on est trop isolés pour souhaiter obtenir une aide quelconque. Je tente de me relever mais les mains de Dolohov se referment sur moi un peu plus et il me donne un coup dans le dos m'obligeant à cracher du sang.

La terre se glisse dans ma bouche, et ma salive s'évapore dans l'air brûlant. Mon regard est noyé de larmes et quand deux mains attrapent mes joues mon corps se met à trembler. Je reconnaîtrais cette peau entre mille, cette odeur entre toutes et cette voix jusqu'en enfer. C'est là où elle va aller quand elle sera enfin morte.

Je plonge mon regard dans deux orbes d'un marron trop foncé, trop puissant et presque noir qui m'emporte dans des souvenirs lointains, me coupant un instant de la réalité. Malgré les cris qui m'entourent, malgré le corps étendu de ma femme et malgré la douleur de mon corps je m'évade dans ces yeux. Dans ceux de la femme que j'ai un jour aimée plus que tout au point d'en perdre la raison.

**•**

**oOo**

**Été 1976**

**oOo**

**•**

- Remus tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais. Ça va être chiant, épuisant et ça va surtout mal se finir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si...

- Sirius je t'ai dit que je viendrais donc je viendrais.

- Oui je sais mais James vient tu sais, Peter n'a pas pu donc tu vois je te...

- Sirius je viens et arrête de faire ton larmoyant.

Je m'éloigne de lui et du long monologue qu'il commence à me faire sur le comment du pourquoi je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de me joindre à eux. Pour tout dire, j'ai tout sauf envie de les accompagner mais j'ai la prétention d'imaginer pouvoir les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi lors de ce mariage. Je finis donc de me préparer rapidement, loin de Sirius et de James qui courent de la salle de bain à leur chambre comme des dingues.

Ma chemise bien arrangée, je décide d'aller vérifier à quoi je ressemble. Je me pose devant le miroir de la chambre d'ami que James me laisse occuper de temps en temps durant les vacances scolaires. Les Potter adorent avoir du monde chez eux et ils se font une joie de recevoir les amis de James dans les règles de l'art. Quand j'y séjourne je repars toujours avec quelques kilos en trop au grand bonheur de Mme Potter.

Satisfait de mon apparence, je flâne quelques instants devant l'immense fenêtre qui offre une vue imprenable sur le jardin des Potter. L'été a fait jaunir la pelouse et a permis aux fleurs de s'épanouir avec beauté, octroyant mille couleurs à cette demeure. Je suis cependant coupé dans mon observation par un hurlement de James qui me dit de descendre tout de suite car nous devons partir. Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois et j'attrape ma baguette avant de les rejoindre pour transplaner de leur jardin.

Quand j'arrive à leur niveau, James et Sirius sont élégamment vêtus et je me sens un peu honteux avec ma chemise trop grande que Mr Potter m'a prêtée pour l'occasion. Je pousse un dernier soupir quand je tends mon bras vers la main de Sirius. Ce dernier nous attrape, James et moi, afin de transplaner vers un lieu qui nous est inconnu.

La salle est bondée. L'air est étouffant et je ne supporte pas cela. J'aime l'espace et non l'amoncellement de gens puant les effluves de parfum à ces pensées je maudis ma nature de lycanthrope. Je cherche du regard mes amis qui ont disparu depuis quelques minutes dans la foule prétextant aller chercher à boire. Je ne les ai pas crus une seule seconde mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de les empêcher d'aller préparer un mauvais coup vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel je me trouve. La chaleur, le monde et le manque d'air me plongent dans une humeur exécrable et je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer.

Nous sommes arrivés depuis moins d'une demi-heure, et j'ai déjà envie de déguerpir d'ici. Seulement, au moment où cette tentante idée me pousse à réellement partir, je suis bousculée par une personne. Je pose ainsi mon regard sur elle et je reste statufié devant sa beauté.

C'est une fille, ou plutôt une femme d'après ses traits usés par le temps, mais je suis incapable de lui donner un âge. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs qui tombent en cascade autour de son visage aux traits fins et aristocrates. Son cou est fin, si fin qu'une seule de mes mains pourrait l'entourer dans une étreinte bienfaitrice. En le suivant de mon regard ocre je tombe sur la naissance de ses seins qui se soulèvent au gré de ses respirations rapides et je contemple un instant ce décolleté. Cependant, par politesse, je laisse mon regard remonter sur son visage et là mon souffle se suspend.

Ses yeux me paralysent aussi facilement qu'un vampire l'aurait fait. Ses pupilles ne sont pourtant pas claires, ni d'une couleur étrange, non elles sont marron, d'un pur marron qui pourrait presque tirer vers le noir. Ses yeux sont ordinaires au possible et pourtant ils m'empêchent de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Oui, ils brillent d'une vitalité peu commune, d'une joie étrange et d'une folie douce. Ils sont anormaux par leur caractère mais surtout par ce qu'ils dégagent. Oui les sentiments qu'ils me renvoient me donnent l'envie de partir et de ne jamais retomber dans cet océan mais je sens bien que cette résolution est désormais vaine.

- Toi quel est ton nom ?

Sa voix me percute et me sort de mes rêvasseries aussi rapidement que la foudre. Je sursaute et la regarde sans répondre. Elle me fait un sourire amusé et jette ses cheveux en arrière comme si une brindille s'était déposée sans délicatesse dans sa tignasse.

- Et bien tu n'es pas bavard.

- Remus, Remus Lupin.

Elle fronce les sourcils et cette expression semble être faite pour l'embellir. Je me sens tellement idiot que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire, à la place je souris. Sûrement d'un sourire niais à me foutre une bonne paire de claques.

- Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement.

Là elle ricane méchamment et jette un regard autour d'elle, comme si de peur on aurait pu m'entendre dire cette énormité dans une salle remplie par l'aristocratie sorcière.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Narcissa ?

- Qui ?

- La mariée idiot !

J'écarquille un peu plus les yeux à ma bourde. Je sais très bien qui c'est mais là, pour être honnête, je suis juste incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Alors à la place je hausse les épaules et lui réponds une phrase bien pensée :

- La fille en blanc ? Si, je l'ai vue partir en courant poursuivie par un dragon, étrangement elle semblait paniquée.

- Tu as de l'humour dis donc, dit-elle sans amusement. Enfin, si tu la croises préviens-moi, Lupin.

Et elle repart dans la foule. Sa silhouette me coupe le souffle et je reste un moment la bouche ouverte. Bon super, me voilà tombé follement dingue d'une inconnue à un mariage où je ne devrais pas être. Je reste un instant les bras tombant dans le vide, sans bouger et sans me rendre réellement compte que ma colère a soudainement disparu. Malheureusement, ma joie est coupée par un imbécile qui me fait une grande tape dans le dos. Pas qu'elle me fasse mal, mais elle est assez gênante pour que je me retourne vers celui qui a osé faire une telle énormité. Je ne suis même pas étonné de me retrouver en face de Sirius qui ricane stupidement :

- Tu viens de rencontrer ma cousine Remus.

- Ta cousine ?

- Oui tu sais, la sœur de Narcissa.

Je pousse un soupir face à cette parole et je le fixe avec perplexité.

- Sirius tu as trois cousines, et par un calcul simple il me reste deux choix donc un peu plus de précision ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il éclate de rire et m'entraîne un peu plus loin, car les regards des gens qui nous entourent deviennent de plus en plus curieux. Une fois arrivés à la table des boissons fruitées il croise ses bras et pousse un soupir avant de murmurer pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

- Je te déconseille d'approcher cette fille pour plusieurs raisons.

- Et tu vas te faire une joie de me les énoncer ?

- Exactement !

Il prend un verre qui traîne et plonge goulûment ses lèvres à l'intérieur. Sa langue claque après quelques déglutitions et il me fait un sourire heureux.

- Il y a rien à dire, les buffets des puritains sont absolument divins. Rien que pour cette raison j'ai bien fait de...

- Sirius.

- Si on a pas le droit de plaisanter, répond-il blasé. Enfin, laisse cette fille Lunard. Pourquoi, vas-tu me demander en grognant tel un incompris ? Car hormis le fait que vous avez presque dix ans de différence elle est une Sang-Pure et pas n'importe laquelle, une de ces femmes très attachées à la tradition de sa famille. Sûrement déjà fiancée et attendant son prétendant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, je crois sans dire de sottises que c'est Rodolphe Lestrange le désigné.

- Ce bellâtre ?

- Lui-même. De plus, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est une Black, Remus, et pas Andromeda qui a l'esprit un minimum ouvert, mais Bellatrix. Hormis le fait que les Black ont un rôle important dans l'aristocratie, elle fait partie de ceux possédant la tare de la famille.

Je fronce les sourcils face à cette idée, hormis la beauté de cette fille je n'ai rien vu comme tare apparente. Pas de quatre jambes, ni de trois yeux en perspective donc j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là. Mais une nouvelle fois il me coupe dans mes pensées avec un soupir.

- Pas de souci physique Remus, mais mental. Beaucoup de Black sont connus pour leur folie et cette fille est folle. Les seules fois où je l'ai vue quand j'étais gosse elle a eu le temps de m'apprendre à tuer un hibou en plein vol et à décapiter les gnomes qui peuplaient son jardin.

À mon grand étonnement je ne suis pas choqué par ses propos et sans le vouloir je la cherche des yeux. Il pousse un soupir de découragement à mon comportement et continue son monologue :

- Elle est folle Remus, pire que ma mère. Il paraît qu'elle torture ses elfes de maison quand elle les voit, à Poudlard elle était connue pour se battre avec tout élève qui la bousculait. Il paraît qu'elle a déjà tué des Moldus juste pour le plaisir mais le Ministère n'a pas eu de preuves pour l'arrêter. Et surtout elle ferait partie du groupe des Mangemorts qui entourent celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort.

- Ce ne sont que des racontars Sirius.

Il pose son verre en réponse après une moue dépitée et agacée avant de s'éloigner. Mais au moment où il commence à s'éclipser dans la foule une femme l'attrape par le bras et le retourne. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le gifle et que sa voix s'élève faisant se tourner vers eux toute la foule :

- Espèce de bâtard ! Comment oses-tu venir montrer ton visage de traître dans cette cérémonie ! Je t'ai renié fils indigne ! Comment...

Et tandis qu'elle lève son bras pour le frapper de nouveau une main l'arrête. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je reconnais James qui lance un sourire charmant à cette folle furieuse :

- Madame Black je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer, je suis le fils des Potter et...

- Oh ! C'est donc toi celui qui a fourré dans la tête de cet imbécile tout un tas d'inepties ?

- Je crains que vous ne confondiez.

- Mère je... tente de dire Sirius la mine défaite.

À son intervention elle arrache dédaigneusement la main de James de son bras et le fixe avec toute la méchanceté dont elle est capable. Et d'une voix cassante et neutre elle brise le silence qui s'est installé autour du groupe :

- Tu n'es plus mon fils.

Et elle s'éloigne à cette vérité accablante. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Sirius a voulu venir ici, hormis le fait de créer un scandale et de répondre à l'invitation de sa cousine, il a souhaité savoir. Oui il a voulu connaître la position de sa mère qu'il a quittée au début de cet été pour habiter chez James.

Il finit par relever la tête et offrir un sourire contrit à ceux qui le regardent avec haine, et tandis que je sens venir le moment de décamper une silhouette apparaît. Et je comprends que Bellatrix a dû bien rire de ma méprise des coutumes aristocratiques. Elle n'est pas habillée de blanc mais de noir. D'une robe en noir brodée qui accompagne sa longue silhouette maigre et hautaine.

Narcissa Black nous fait face et regarde Sirius d'un visage neutre. Le silence autour de nous est pesant et Sirius lui fait un sourire amusé. Il est indéniable qu'elle n'est pas une belle femme mais elle possède ce que peu ont, la classe et le charisme. Elle enlève le gant brodé d'une de ses mains et tend cette dernière vers Sirius qui s'approche d'elle et pose un genou sur le sol. Il dépose ses lèves sur sa main avant de relever son visage vers la seule femme de sa famille pour qui il ait un peu d'affection malgré le choix de vie qu'elle a fait.

- Chère cousine, vous êtes resplendissante.

- Merci Sirius. Présentez-moi à vos compagnons je vous prie.

Il se relève et les conversations reprennent. Je suis étonnée de ne plus voir les regards haineux sur celui qui vient d'être officiellement banni de ce monde. Sûrement une belle hypocrisie qui n'aura lieu qu'aujourd'hui pour satisfaire la demande informulée de Narcissa. Elle vient de donner l'accord de sa présence mais il est évident qu'il ne sera plus convié désormais à ce genre de cérémonies.

Je sursaute tandis que Sirius reprend la parole en l'emmenant vers moi tout en la guidant de son bras. James suit le mouvement et se rapproche de moi me faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

- Ma cousine je vous présente James Potter et Remus Lupin. Mais je pense que vous les avez peut-être croisés lors de vos années à Poudlard ?

- En effet, je me souviens de vous deux. Les Maraudeurs n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui réponds par un sourire tandis que James part dans un long monologue.

Et le temps défile.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne la vois pas repartir dans la foule qui lui présente ses félicitations. Je ne reviens à la réalité qu'un long moment plus tard, quand au loin, sur la terrasse donnant sur le jardin, j'aperçois celle qui hante mes pensées. Sans hésitation je la rejoins et elle ne se tourne même pas vers moi quand je m'accoude à ses côtés sur la rambarde en marbre.

Le temps passe sans qu'un seul mot ne s'échange et finalement je prends la parole, d'une voix hésitante et perdue :

- Finalement elle était habillée de noir.

Oui j'avoue moi-même que je ne viens pas de faire preuve d'une grande imagination, pour cette raison j'ai presque envie de prendre la fuite mais je me retrouve figé quand elle tourne son regard vers moi. Et j'y plonge une nouvelle fois sans hésitation, dans ce regard empli de folie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sous le charme d'une telle fille ? Une fille folle à n'en pas douter vu sa tenue.

Hormis cette robe rouge pétante, elle porte à ses lèvres depuis tout à l'heure une pipe, une immense pipe dont s'échappe une grande fumée à l'agréable parfum. Elle laisse échapper des vapeurs de sa bouche entrouverte et je me retrouve hypnotisé par ses lèvres vermeilles. Ces dernières s'étirent en un grand sourire qui me coupe le souffle et quand elle se met à parler je n'entends rien. Ce n'est que son ricanement qui me fait réaliser que je viens de me comporter comme un crétin sans cervelle. Je lui bredouille de répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire et cette fois ce sont ses yeux que j'observe.

- Je disais Lupin que c'est une coutume dans notre société de porter une robe noire avant la cérémonie. C'est une représentation d'un deuil, un abandon de la femme pour sa vie célibataire en quelque sorte. On trouve que c'est faire preuve d'une grande richesse d'âme d'abandonner son passé pour son nouvel époux. Personnellement je pense que c'est juste un symbole idiot créé pour la bienséance et pour le romantisme de la mariée.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Évidemment tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur.

Elle vient de dire cela avec dédain et moquerie. Je lui offre un haussement d'épaules avant de lui répondre doucement :

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'est plus compliqué que cela mais je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en expliquer les raisons car ton jugement est idiot.

- Non il est cohérent à mes principes, me répond-elle en tirant sur sa pipe.

- Des principes ? Quel genre de principes ? Les mêmes que celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort ?

- Oui pour la dernière question mais je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas entendre mes principes ?

Non en effet, je n'ai pas envie de les entendre. Alors à la place je détourne mon regard un instant pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, loin de celle qui me fait perdre la tête et qui par ses propos ne me fait pas peur mais m'attriste.

- On est très différents, je lui murmure.

- En effet, on n'est pas du même monde.

Je n'ose répondre. À la place je la regarde fumer sa pipe et j'observe son regard qui s'égare dans le jardin qui nous fait face. Je pousse un soupir de résignation avant de décider de m'éloigner une bonne fois pour toutes de cette femme qui risque de me faire perdre la tête. Mais avant d'avoir fait deux pas elle attrape mon bras.

Je sursaute et je l'observe ranger sa pipe dans un pli de sa robe. Et sans un mot elle m'entraîne avec elle loin de la fête, loin de mes amis et loin de la réalité. Je la suis sans un mot, sans rechigner et pourtant je devrais la repousser. J'en suis incapable et cette vérité m'agace. Je n'aime pas perdre mes moyens et surtout pas face à une chose éphémère comme l'attirance. Elle me traîne dans son sillage et je ne vois pas les parterres de fleurs défiler autour de nous, je ne reprends pied avec ce qui nous entoure qu'une fois qu'elle me pousse derrière un arbre immense.

Il semble atteindre les cieux, par son feuillage immense et la beauté de ses branches interminables. Elle s'écroule le long du tronc qui doit bien faire dix fois sa taille et me jette un regard agacé.

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'attires mais une chose est sûre je préfère crever plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit avec un Impur.

Et bien, au moins elle est claire. Je l'observe un instant et je suis de nouveau frappé par son charme. Comme sa sœur elle n'est pas réellement belle, elle a des traits plutôt secs et un menton trop pointu pour être gracieux, mais elle possède elle aussi un vrai charme. Ce genre de charme à faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un qui y est sensible.

Je me rends compte, tandis que son regard un peu fou se perd dans le néant, que j'ai envie de la sauver. Oui, de la sauver de sa famille, de ces fiançailles qu'elle ne veut sûrement pas et de ces idées qui lui bouffent l'esprit. Et tandis que cette idée émerge dans mon esprit je comprends que je prends une route sans retour possible. Je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière si à cet instant je fais ce que je souhaite et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi ? Le coup de foudre ? Non ce n'est même pas ça, qui croit réellement à cela ? Non je dirais juste une attirance réciproque qui fait perdre la tête, un coup de folie qui s'empare de l'esprit sans aucune logique. On a tout de différent, de nos noms, de nos origines, de notre nature jusqu'à notre âge. Rien pour être ensemble hormis cette attirance indescriptible.

Mais je crains d'avoir déjà fait mon choix, dès que j'ai croisé son regard, alors je prends la parole une nouvelle fois, mon esprit se perdant dans le temps :

- On a rien en commun, je ne suis pas idiot, ni stupide. Je suis un des meilleurs de ma promo et sûrement le plus mature. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis si mature ? Trop pour mon jeune âge ? Car je ne suis plus humain, alors dis-toi que notre attirance vient de là. Rien n'est humain, juste inhumain. Dis-toi que nous pouvons créer quelque chose entre nous car nous sommes finalement deux natures opposées. On peut être ensemble pour cette unique raison, car nous sommes différents jusqu'à notre nature.

- Et tu es quoi exactement ?

Elle a dit ça avec une vraie curiosité, créant une expression nouvelle à son visage, presque innocente. Pourtant son regard est le même, rempli de cette douce folie, de cette méchanceté violente et étrange qui m'attire plus qu'elle me fait fuir. Je me déteste pour cela.

- Je suis un loup-garou.

Son regard devient amusé et elle se relève avant de se poster devant moi. Elle est bien plus petite que moi malgré ses talons et je pourrais presque la trouver inoffensive si je ne voyais pas son regard brûler de dangerosité.

J'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi je lui ai dit ce secret si dangereusement gardé. J'ai l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et toute volonté a déserté mon esprit. Si là elle m'attaquait je resterais sûrement sans réaction. Je suis pitoyable.

- Un petit loupiot alors. Mais tu as sans doute raison, notre attirance vient de là.

Elle s'avance vers moi et je comprends que désormais je suis dans une belle merde. Je ne pourrais plus reculer car je comprends dans son regard que retourner en arrière est impossible. Je vais pour lui répondre mais elle m'en empêche en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Chut... Écoute Remus, nous allons avoir une relation ensemble car tu m'attires étrangement mais personne ne sera au courant tu m'entends ? Personne hormis nous deux. Les sujets fâcheux comme nos différences je ne veux pas en entendre parler tu m'entends ? On se verra sans se voir. On baisera mais on ne parlera pas. On vivra la folie mais sans la douceur romantique. On sera ensemble en sachant pertinemment qu'une relation au grand jour est impossible à cause de nos différences. Tu m'entends Remus ?

- Pas de souci, je pense aussi qu'il serait préférable de respecter ces quelques points.

- Bien je veux que tu me promettes autre chose mon petit loup...

Cette fois elle avance vers moi, si près que son odeur emplit mes narines et je perds pied un instant. Elle approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure d'étranges paroles qui me comblent de bonheur et de terreur :

- Je veux que tu me jures de n'être qu'à moi... seulement à moi. Car... je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

**•**

**oOo**

**Nuit du premier mai au deuxième mai 1998**

**oOo**

**•**

Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes et les embrasse durement. J'entends le cri outragé de Tonks mais je suis incapable de la repousser. Car les souvenirs s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. Je nous revois faire l'amour pour la première fois sous cet arbre tandis que mes amis me cherchent parmi les invités de l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Je nous revois lors de nos rencontres dans la cabane hurlante durant de longs mois. Je me souviens de ses cris entre mes bras, de ses morsures sur ma peau, de sa rage à me faire mourir de désir. Je me rappelle lorsque mes amis ont appris la vérité, lorsqu'ils ont été incapables de comprendre cette relation entre moi, le gentil et doux Remus, et cette folle au service de Voldemort.

Mais j'ai été aveuglé, aveuglé par ce coup de folie, par cette quête de la sauver. J'ai tenté de lui parler, de la faire changer de camp afin de rester à mes côtés. Elle m'a proposé la même chose et a ri quand je lui ai dit que je ne trahirais jamais mes amis. Elle a ri de folie quand je l'ai frappée pour la première fois de rage et elle a ri quand j'ai tenté de la tuer.

L'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour elle a duré un temps mais m'a fait perdre la raison. Je n'ai pas vu ma déchéance ni la méfiance qui s'est accrue de la part de mes amis. Je n'ai rien vu car j'ai été stupide et idiotement amoureux de cette fille. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus que de raison, que notre attirance s'était transformée en cette chose inexplicable, j'ai tout tenté pour oublier sa folie. J'ai fermé les yeux quand pour la première fois elle m'a avoué avoir tué et je n'ai rien dit quand elle m'a annoncé rentrer définitivement dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Je n'ai même pas éprouvé de la jalousie quand elle s'est mariée, ni quand elle m'a annoncé que je ne devrais jamais faire la même chose. J'ai juste continué dans notre aveuglement à nous voir, dès que c'était possible, que ce soit dans un hôtel crasseux ou dans une rue sombre. Nos rencontres sont devenues de plus en plus violentes et j'ai tout oublié.

Je n'ai pas vu que l'Ordre du Phœnix me mettait à l'écart, ni que mes amis étaient devenus méfiants voir suspicieux. Je n'ai rien vu, absolument rien et j'ai continué jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily où là j'ai tout compris. J'ai compris que cette marque sur son bras m'avait perdu, nous avait perdus et surtout m'avait fait perdre ceux j'aimais plus que tout, mes amis. La culpabilité m'a envahi et j'ai reporté ma haine sur celle que j'avais aimée et sur lui. Sirius. Et quand la vérité a éclaté, quand j'ai su que c'était Peter qui était devenu le gardien et non moi car ils n'avaient plus confiance en moi, je me suis plus que haï. La mort m'a semblé une option envisageable mais avant je devais régler mes comptes avec celle qui avait tout détruit. Je l'ai détestée et je me suis engagé comme un fou dans cette seconde guerre, n'imprégnant de la haine que j'avais pour elle.

Et puis Tonks est apparue dans ma vie, elle me l'a fait oublier, m'a redonné foi en moi et en mes espérances. J'ai enfin voulu vivre de nouveau, loin du passé et loin de ma culpabilité. Mais là, avec ces lèvres sur les miennes, je comprends que je ne l'ai jamais réellement oubliée, que finalement mon amour incompris par moi-même et les autres est toujours là, enfoui dans mon être. Et à son toucher et son odeur tout revient, mes souvenirs et mon passé. Cet avenir, avec une femme qui n'a jamais existé. Peut-être à une autre époque, peut-être sans sa folie, peut-être sans ma gentillesse il aurait pu y avoir un lendemain.

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues une nouvelle fois et je sursaute quand je comprends qu'elles viennent aussi de Bellatrix. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et pour la première fois la douleur a remplacé la folie, juste un instant.

Un court instant qui s'estompe quand sa voix me parvient dans une murmure. Je la perçois à travers les cris de la guerre et les plaintes de Tonks. Cette voix qui m'a rendu fou :

- Je te l'avais dit Remus, tu me l'avais juré. Tu étais à moi.

Son regard tombe sur Tonks et je comprends la réalité de la situation. Elle m'a vraiment aimé, plus que ce que je le pensais, et je l'ai réellement trahie. Pour elle, avec sa folie, cette trahison signe notre arrêt de mort. Elle me l'avait sans cesse répété durant cette époque lointaine où on s'est aimés plus que de raison. J'étais à elle, juste à elle et à personne d'autre. Une autre femme dans ma vie était inenvisageable.

Pour cette unique raison je suis incapable de lutter contre Bellatrix lorsqu'elle lève sa baguette sur Tonks, car j'accepte cette réalité que j'ai moi-même créée. Je n'aurais jamais dû jurer, sous cet arbre avant que tout commence. Ce jour-là j'aurais dû m'enfuir sans un regard en arrière, et pour une promesse je viens de sacrifier la mère de mon fils.

- Je suis désolé Tonks.

Elle a le visage inondé de larmes et quand son regard se plonge dans le mien je comprends qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle connaît cet amour de jeunesse qui a détruit ma vie et malgré la douleur de son corps désarticulé elle me fait un sourire, un tout dernier sourire qui se fige sous un rayon vert.

Son regard rempli de pardon s'éteint et j'étouffe un sanglot. Je tente de me relever mais Dolohov m'en empêche. Il attrape ma nuque et me lance aux pieds de Bella qui me juge froidement. Tout sentiment de douleur a abandonné son visage.

- Mon petit loup, il est temps pour toi de me dire adieu.

Mon regard plonge dans le sien et j'y lis le reste de son amour. Mon regard glisse une dernière fois vers Tonks et j'esquisse un sourire en sachant que je vais la rejoindre. Mon regard survole le champ de bataille qui se dessine dans le dos de celle que j'ai aimée, que j'ai toujours aimée. Mon regard s'attache à ces orbes marrons et je décide que ce sera mon dernier spectacle sur ce monde.

Je dis alors adieu à cette vie qui n'aurait pas dû être ainsi à cause d'elle. Je dis adieu à ce futur que je connaîtrai pas. Je dis adieu à Harry. À mon fils. Teddy.

Et surtout je dis adieu à Bellatrix.


End file.
